Are We All Cookies?
by SpuffyGal03
Summary: Too Long To Put Here...Major Twisty Plot....! Please r&r!!


Are We All Cookies?  
  
By: Amanda Peterman  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Guilty Conscience  
  
Buffy sat in the back of the bus with her head against the window. She watched as the miles, scenery and cars all flew by. LA, loomed in her mind. That was where they were heading of course, she would surely see Angel, but that cheered her up none. So she closed her eyes for a second and suddenly Spike's face came to her. She watched as the last few years replayed in her head, had she really said this? had she really done that? Then the most terrifying memory came to mind, his sacrifise. Watching in horror as she saw him explode into flames, a too most common act that she had been so fortunate to see so many times.Had Angel given her that necklace in hopes that something would happen to Spike? She pounded her head against the window and then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Spike slapped her, she'd felt it, or maybe dreamed it? Her eyes flittered open and she saw someones face in front of her   
  
"hmm...Spike?" she studdered, but then realised who it was.. "Oh sorry Xander...I just...I was dreaming.." she smiled lightly then frowned "wait a second did u slap me?"   
  
"Buffy..you wouldnt wake up...anyway Giles sent me back here to tell the mopey convention that we've arrived...  
  
"already..." she sighed..Not waiting to hear his answer she pushed him aside lightly and made her way to the front of the bus. The sun glared in her eyes as she stepped off and she had to squint to see the city. There was no doubt that it was beautiful, even now..  
  
She could hear the rest of the gang and ummm..what could she call them now slayerettes? Whatever, she could hear them talking about her and asking her questions. Willow could see she was preoccupied and sent them all on their way to Angel Investigations..  
  
"Hey B" Faith said walking toward her.. "You coming with or what?" she playfully hit her arm and smiled. Hoping that all the tention between them was hopefully gone. Buffy finally noticing her existance shook her head slightly..  
  
"I think I'll just get a room...I cant deal with all that now.." what she couldnt deal with was Angel, and Faith could see it in her eyes...Faith rolled her eyes and followed the rest of the group.  
  
Later, after she had rented a room she walked into the small kitchen and retrived a pepsi. Opening the lid she held it to her lips and gulped it down fastly. She hadnt heard the door open so when she felt someone's arms go around her waist she got freaked out. Throwing the pepsi all over...  
  
"Thanks for the shower" the brooding voice boomed. She turned around knowing who it was and pushed him away slightly. He followed her into the bedroom and watched as she sat down on the bed..There was an awkwardness between them and they both could sense it...  
  
"Listen Buffy...I heard about what Spike did, I didnt know what that necklace did, I didnt know it would kill him." sure she thought to herself, you just gladly gave it to me and didnt prod for it more because you just thought it was a piece of eye candy jewelry. Give me a break. She sighed slightly and realised she could think of anything to say to him.  
  
His smile formed into a frown and he looked at the floor. "You did love him didnt you? I know its none of my business.."  
  
She was in a rage.."You're right Angel..It is none of you're business..but if you have to know...I did...I mean I didnt, then I just, at that moment...wait why am I explaining this to you?" she looked at him and saw the smirk on his face. "You think this is funny? At least when you died...you were evil..."  
  
Telling he couldnt like it very much she continued "you killed Jenny....you tried to kill my friends and family...and I killed you for it...And for some god-mistaken reason you were forgiven and sent back..and gladly I accepted you..."  
  
"Buffy...stop"  
  
Ignoring him she once again continued. "You made me doubt my capability of love when you left..and then you came back and ruined the realationship I had with Riley..You made me think it could never work with vampire, and so Spike was harshly rejected and again and again he still tried.." tears formed in her eyes.  
  
Angel grabbed her shoulders tightly. This had been what she was waiting for..She grabbed his hands and swung him backwards. Kicking him in the stomach as she pushed him towards the door. When there she opened it, and threw him out.He heard "and dont come back" as the door slammed in his face.  
  
Not more then 15 minutes later she heard a knock...She ignored it for a few minutes, but after 10 it became obnocious so she went to the door unlocking it she said "I thought I told you to stay awa--" she stopped in dead sentence as she heard him speak  
  
" 'ello Luv...Peaches giving you problems again?" 


End file.
